vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhiyu Moke
Zhiyu Moke (Simplified Chinese: 征羽 摩柯; Traditional Chinese: 徵羽 摩柯) is an upcoming Chinese VOCALOID to be developed by Shanghai HENIAN Co. Ltd. Moke was a runner up entry to the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest in 2012, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID and was a Vsinger supporting character.http://acg.178.com/201305/162516409571.html History 2012 A contest titled "VOCALOID CHINA" was held to determine the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID which ended on January 3rd, 2012. On January 17th, the winner was revealed to be Yayin Gongyu, the original version of Luo Tianyi, in Shanghai. She was the top ranked design of 5 winning entries for the contest, with one of the winning entries being MOKO who is now known as Zhiyu Moke. Their finalized designs were revealed on March 22nd. Since then, Moke was only used as a promotional character concept. 2013 In early 2013, Shanghai HENIAN and Bplats were developing a second Chinese VOCALOID and hired Seira Liu as the voice provider. She was instructed to make her voice deeper in order to voice a young male. This VOCALOID was intended to be Moke, however, due to the irresponsible actions of Ren Li, the president of Shanghai HENIAN at the time, YAMAHA took away the character rights to the VOCALOID CHINA cast members and they were no longer allowed to become VOCALOIDs for the time being. This voicebank was used for YANHE instead. More information can be found on the Controversy Concerns page. link 2014 In March 2014, Shanghai HENIAN repurchased the character rights for all of the VOCALOID CHINA cast members and relaunched the project as VOCANESE.link 2015 On May 29th, 2015, during a Q/A Session about Stardust, Shanghai HENIAN confirmed that all VOCANESE characters were their main priority despite receiving commission works from small groups and other companies.link Concept According to the short animation series promoting VOCALOID CHINA, Moke is a genius with an IQ of 168. Even though he always wears an innocent and warming smile, he is actually the most Otaku of all Otaku. By starting threads in forums, editing, and uploading MVs, he is seen as a "god" by some people on the internet. He is sometimes mistaken as a girl and even though he claims he hates it, there are rumors of a popular cross-dressing cosplayer appearing in various comic conventions who looks very similar to him, however, the truth is still unknown. Because he usually doesn't talk, most people will take him as a "nice boy", but he will reveal his true Otaku self when he is with close friends. He acts somewhat like a professional debater when talking about anime or other Otaku topics, but tends to react poorly to subjects that do not interest him.link Etymology His original name was MOKO, however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. His surname, Zhǐyŭ (徵羽), consists of two traditional Chinese melody characters. His first name, Mókē (摩柯) derived from Buddhism (摩柯婆罗多). Appearance The design was originally drawn by SAKU, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator ideolo. Located on Moke’s hip, there is a green charm with a Sanskrit character on it, which represents the "Metal" element, the "West" position, the color "white", and the "Autumn" season. This character’s Chinese equivalent is "商" (Shang), one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters.Sanskrit and logo Relations *Luo Tianyi: Companion *Yuezheng Ling: Companion *Mo Qingxian: Companion *Yuezheng Longya: Companion *YANHE: Companion *Fei: Pet Additional Information Marketing Zhiyu Moke was a fan-designed VOCALOID that was entered in the first "VOCALOID CHINA" contest, like Luo Tianyi. He was created with VOCALOID fans in mind. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a five-part promotional animation series for the VOCALOID CHINA characters. On May 15th, 2012, at CFO3, the full first PV was made available, mainly featuring Tianyi with Ling making a brief cameo at the end. Moke’s official introduction takes place in the third episode. Reputation Gallery References External links